


Erotica

by SebastianAD



Category: Dom!Loki - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, Dom Loki, F/M, M/F, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: The OFC gets a special invitation for a birthday party. Loki takes charge and shows her a good time.





	Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> For Rainy! Happy birthday! (Sorry i'm late...Many Happy Returns!!)  
> Title song by Madonna

She double checked the address with the fancy stationary again and shrugged. The wax seal had an ornate letter L with a snake entwined around the edges. She had expected a mansion or at least an upscale hotel but instead she was parked outside of a common self-storage facility. She pulled her raincoat closed and belted it tightly. Then she walked towards the office, clutching her once in a lifetime invitation.  
She took a deep excited breath and fanned her face. Just thinking of what was waiting for her was turning her on. She nervously giggled and gave herself a shake. A birthday wish come true. A playdate with a god. Her heels rung out on the tiled floor as she made her way to the empty front desk in the ordinary front room.   
She reached out to ring the bell but a deep baritone rang out first. An unmistakable man wearing a completely black suit walked out of the back checking his watch.  
“You are right on time.”  
“The invitation was incredibly specific.”  
“I’m aware. You followed all the instructions to the letter?”  
“Yes Loki.”  
“Good. Let’s begin then. Follow me.”  
He turned and walked into the darkened hallway. She watched him, long black hair, sculpted ass, and purposeful strut. Shivering in anticipation she boldly followed him into the darkness with a smile. The red sconces lit up several closed doors but she could hear no sounds. Even her heels seemed muted on the hardwood floor. He paused, a dark shadow among many, and turned to her.  
“Once we enter this room the scene will begin. You will be my plaything for the evening. If you have any questions or concerns, tell me now.”  
“Why not a mansion?”  
“Every town has a storage facility and no one ever pays attention to who comes and goes. Anything else?”  
“My safeword is Conda and your suit is awesome but I want the armor.”  
He cocked his eyebrow and smirked at her. Then he opened the door with a flourish. She walked past him, gold shimmering in the corner of her eye, and looked at the plainly furnished room. She had driven around the buildings twice but the bedroom was easily twice the size of the outside building. The walls were white but most of the simple furnishings were grey. The four poster bed was covered in red satin and the Saint Andrew’s cross had red leather restraints hanging from it. A table held an assortment of sexual toys and a short whip was coiled in the middle.  
She shivered and rubbed at the gooseflesh on her arms. She heard the door close and lock behind them. She couldn’t hide her smile as he walked towards her. The creak of leather from his armor already flooded her body with heat.   
“Turn and present yourself to me, my Pet.”  
She unbelted the raincoat and shrugged it off. Underneath she only wore several pieces of black lace. She ran her hands down the corset, over the garters, and ended with her fingertips caressing the black silk stockings. The invitation had been very precise. She heard him growl and licked her lips.   
Turning towards him she kept her eyes down and properly presented herself. She wanted to look up very badly, she could see the shadow of his horned helmet by her feet. But she didn’t. Being bratty could get you some much needed attention but outright disobedience could get you denied. She was in this for the outcome and was already wound up tightly. So she looked at his boots, spread her legs, and placed her hands behind her head.   
He circled her and ran a fingertip lightly across her shoulders. He chuckled as she broke out in gooseflesh again. He trailed his finger across her collarbone and ended under her jaw. He stood before her and slowly raised her face. When he was looking into her eyes he smiled, wolfishly.  
“Look how responsive you are. My touch alone enflames you. Such a delightful morsel. Ready to please me? I want you to suck the cock of your King. Kneel.”  
She smiled at him and took his hand. She sunk to her knees and waited with her hands gripping his thighs. He slowly released the front of his pants and pulled his thick cock out. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers gently through her hair.  
As she leaned forward to lick the tip his hand tightened. He gave her a few moments to mouth his tip and lick down the length. Then he pulled her hair and shoved her forward. As more than half of his cock slid into her mouth she remained calm and tried to relax.  
He relented every few strokes and listened to her gasping for air. She remained pliantly on her knees and submitted to the face fucking. Her eyes started to water and her tight grip on his thighs was the only indication of her discomfort.   
Loki tipped his head back with a moan as she managed to accept his entire cock to the base. He held her there, just for a moment, before pulling completely out. He lifted her to her feet and supported her until her breathing evened out. Her stockings were torn at the knees, her makeup had run, and she looked glorious.  
“Very good pet. You gag so prettily for me. On the bed now. Spread yourself out. I wish to whip that beautiful ass.”  
“But Loki…”  
He easily tossed her onto the bed and flipped her onto her belly. He slowly tied her wrists with the silk rope she hadn’t noticed. Once she was secured to the posts he leaned over and gave her ass an almost playful swat.  
“I wasn’t asking.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Good girl. This is not for discipline. This is for my pleasure. Legs spread and ass raised at all times. After I warm that ass you will be rewarded with a nice rough fucking.”  
She moaned and wiggled in her bonds. They were not tight but they were secure. She twisted to watch him and moaned again. He was standing beside the bed, in his full armor. He was lazily stroking his hard on with one hand and holding the small whip with the other. Patiently tapping the handle into his thigh.  
He was watching her with a smirk and fisted himself harder as her eyes went wide. He brought the whip down across her raised ass and watched her face. At first it was just lust but by the third crack it was mixing with the pain. He waited in between strokes and varied his rhythm so she couldn’t prepare for the next one. He took her up to ten when her cries turned to wails. Then he dropped the whip and ran his hand over the swollen curve of her ass. He rubbed and kneaded her striped cheeks until she stopped sniffling into the satin and started to push backwards into his hand.  
He went to the bottom of the bed and knelt between her legs. He grabbed her heels, gave her a little shake and waited until she relaxed. He trailed his hands up her stockings and cupped between her legs. Her panties were damp and hot to the touch.  
“Look at you, my toy. I am pleased with you. Sopping for my cock. So hot. Beg me.”  
“Please my king. Fuck me! Bury your dick deep and hard in me! But please, splendid Loki, allow me to look at you when you fuck me.”  
Loki kept one hand massaging into her lace while the other pulled his knife from his arm sheath. He leaned over her, cut both restraints and straightened up between her knees. He ran the razor sharp tip, so lightly, down the swell of her ass. Delicately between the lace and flesh. His knife parting the material easily and not even marking her skin. He chuckled and flipped the knife once, catching the blade. Then he threw it. She looked up and saw it quivering, imbedded into the corner post above the tied silk cord. Then she was flipped over onto her back.  
The God of Mischief was kneeling before her. His black and green armor was crossed with gold plating. His cock was jutting from the opened front flap. As arrogant as the rest of him. She looked up into that predatory face, framed by gold and topped with horns.  
He ran his hand up her stocking and rested it again on her cut lace panties. With a rough jerk he ripped them off and pulled her ankle. Once she was beneath him he smiled.  
He rubbed his cock into her wet folds and tapped it against her clit. He growled as he leaned over her body. Loki kissed her, rough and hard, and bit down on her lip before moving down her body. He kissed or bit his way to the top of her corset where he lavished attention on the tops of her breasts. Then he chuckled and sat up. She was panting and squirming and exactly how he wanted her.  
“Naughty pet. That sounded like a sweetly phrased demand. Seeing your face, wrecked with my passion delights me though. So you may remain like this. Supine beneath me. However, that insolent tongue must be silenced.”  
He reached up and almost gently shoved her panties into her opened mouth. As she moaned around the lace he slammed his hips forward. As his cock filled her completely she muffled a scream and grabbed for his shoulders. He filled her completely and then some.  
Loki growled as he drove himself deep over and over. He leaned over her again and kissed her neck. As she started to tremble around him she boldly reached up and grabbed his horns. He smiled and brought their faces close together as he pistoned his hips hard enough to move her up the bed.   
He boxed her in with his arms and watched her face as he drove himself deeper and harder with every stroke. As she came closer to her passion he got rougher until she felt almost boneless under him.  
“Is this what you wanted Pet? To be the plaything for a God? Bound here, in my arms, my cock so deep within you. So wet for me. So hot. Do you wish to come around my cock? Should I grant you that privilege?”  
She begged him with her eyes. She was so close and ached so badly. She kept groaning around her gag and as he changed angles she started whimpering. He drug his length across her clit before every stroke. He worked her for just a moment when he used his teeth to pull the panties free. He dropped them aside and captured her lips for a deep kiss. Then he smiled.  
“Come for me Pet. Show me how much you love my cock in you. Let me hear how much you want me. Now Pet! Come for me!”  
She screamed his name as she went ridged around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her orgasm flashed through her like lightning. She rode out her tremors as he sped up, chasing his own release.   
As he almost savagely pounded into her he growled, deep in his chest as he came. He held her tighter and as she felt him pulsing within her she arched back. Her second orgasm was even stronger than her first. He slowly rocked them both through it and slowly stilled.   
Her hands fell back to his shoulders as his helm dissolved into a shimmer of gold. He pulled out, falling to his side and pulling her into his arms. He was fully naked as his armor also dissolved. He kissed her and nuzzled into her neck.   
“How do you fare my Pet?”  
“Best birthday ever.”  
He chuckled and stroked her back. He conjured a soft blanket around them and felt her run her fingers lazily down his side.  
“Many happy returns darling.”  
“Have I pleased you, my king?”  
“Wonderfully. In fact, expect another invitation soon. I can think of many delights to wring from your luscious body. Now sleep. Find your rest as you have found your pleasure, in my arms. When you wake we shall celebrate with cake. I look forward to licking the cream off your sweet body. We’re just getting started.”  
“Anything for you Loki.”


End file.
